Keep it a Secret
by SunStarrMoon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is always getting beaten up by a certain posse, their leader, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto knows he has feelings for the other man, but is too scared to even come near him. However when the young Uchiha has a proposal for him, Naruto may have to face some difficult decisions. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, I realize that I have a whole bunch of stories I wrote but actually never put out, so I'm gonna try to get them out this weekend. **

**disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, chapter 661 wouldnt have happened and I wouldnt be crying.**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* * Beep *

That sound, the dreaded noise the alarm clock made. It was the one that told me it was time to get. I hadn't slept the entire night, but that is to be expected when life gets as bad as this. I forced my body up to sit up and looked around to see my empty, cold, dark room. I walked to the kitchen, dragging my bare feet along the creaky dark wood floor.

I started my daily routine, I made myself some ramen, before I even realize I had finished, I made myself another batch. After I had my fourth bowl, I walk back into my bedroom to get my clothes. I grab and orange shirt, some black skinny jeans, boxers and a pair of miss match socks. Walking toward the bathroom, I looked toward the clock. _I have enough time._ I told myself, like I do every day. However I never do learn my lesson.

I turned on the water, and looked in the mirror to wait for the water to warm up. I hate looking at my face; I hate to see what _they _did to me. It's so embarrassing I have to use makeup to cover it up. I was given a black eye on my left side, a cut bottom lip, and brushes thought out my entire body.

The punch in the eye I received, was from one of his posse members who I swear he is fucked by some random whore every day, he probably has a shit ton of STDs.

That incident happened last week the swelling had gone down but pain still remains. The cut on my lip burns whenever a flavored liquid touches it. Another one of his posse members did that to me, if I could describe him in any way it would be a dog.

The one who puts bruises all over me, well he only cares about fate; all he says has to do with fate this, fate that. Now he really needs a life. I hate each and every one of those guys.

I walked over to the shower, touch it to make sure it's not too cold, or too hot. I get in the water stings but feels so good, as it runs down my body. I think about what I will have to endure later. Maybe if I changed my routine I wouldn't have to get beaten every day. But at the same time it gives me a chance to see _him_. The captain of the football team, biggest man whore in the school, smartest person in the school, and the leader of the posse that beats me to get a kick in life. Yet he is the hottest, sexiest, guy I have ever seen. His white skin, raven black hair, then there are his eyes. They hold dark secrets, a lonely past, truth never to be spoken.

Deep in thoughts ofhim, I realize that I have to hurry up if I even want to see him. I turn off that water, grab my towel, quickly dry myself, and put my clothes on. I run to my sister's room, and use her makeup to cover the fading black eye, however I leave the cut on my lip alone, it wasn't to notice able anymore, thankfully. I look at myself in her full size mirror, my hair wasn't in to good of a shape, but it stands up naturally no matter what I do to it, I run a comb through it.

I rush down the stair and grab my book bag, I put my black converses on, making sure that they are double knotted. I run out the door almost forgetting to lock it, running as fast as I can so I don't miss my chance to see him. I final arrive at the gates of the school when I don't see them there I am slightly disappointed and relieved. I carefully walked across the gate opening. I felt my body freeze up in terror as I heard voices behind me.

"Uzumaki."

I know that voice, it belongs to the guy who only talks about fate. I slowly turn around to see the people who love to cause pain to me. The only reason I didn't run was because hewas there. Watching what will happen.

" You didn't think you could get away from us that easy, did you? Fate has decided something different for you."

My eyes locked with his as he moved toward me. Scared and speechless I stood there like a rock. Suddenly a hard forceful punch collided with my stomach, turning my breakfast around. I flew a couple of feet, and hit my head so hard on the concrete ground it started to bleed.

"Kiba, your turn." said Mr. Fate.

"Gladly." Said the dog. _ Shit. The dog boy. Why. Seriously. Why._

I didn't want to know when he was coming so I just closed my eyes. Not long after I take a couple of kicks to the stomach. Then I knew it was coming, this morning's breakfast. He finally stops kicking I try to get up, however my efforts were useless. The most I can make it too was all fours. Then it happened, I throw up all four bowls of ramen.

"Look the shrimp is puking! Ha that's classic, is anyone recording this?" said Kiba.

"I am." Said a girl with pink hair, she was always by his side. There were rumors that they were in a secret relationship, but it was never confirmed.

"Sweet job Sakura. We can watch this over and over again."

"Ew Kiba that's gross. He is throwing up."

"Sakura this is hilarious." Kiba tried to explain.

"Enough. This is his fate. Now let's leave the smell is repulsive."

"Neji is right guys, like come on what the hell does this guy eat?" Kiba choked

"Nothing but food for losers" Sakura laughed. Everyone else laughed at her.

They all began to walk toward the entrance of the school. But as always, I am left there looking like an idiot. I finish getting rid of the best food in the world, and rush my way to the restroom to clean myself up.

I look in the mirror, there was still blood flowing down my face. My hair had blood in it, even my clothes were stained. I grabbed a paper towel, and run some water on it, and wipe the blood off my face. I heard the door open and look toward the entrance in fright. It's the kid who gave me this black eye.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"No." I said shakily.

"What did you say?"

"No." I mumbled. He walked toward me stating his dominance.

"Ha, kid. You really should have not said anything" I close my eyes again waiting from another punch.

"Suigetsu. Leave him alone, I'll take care of this." I opened my eyes to see a fist waiting to make contact with my face

"Sasuke? Bro are you sure."

"Yeah, I got this."

"Okay man. If you say so." The purple eyed boy then left. At that moment I realized something, I was in the same room, with Sasuke Uchiha. He walked over to the door and locked it. Before I knew it he was a foot away from me. He stared into my eyes; I wondered what he could be thinking. Was he going to punch me, or walk away?

"Uzumaki." He said in a low soft whisper.

His pitch black eyes stared deep into my ocean blue eyes, I couldn't move, even more so barley breath. So I waited to see what he would do, waited to see what he had in store for me.

**thanks for reading, you can like review or something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know Naruto sounds too submissive, but like I hope this chapter clears up some confusion, or it might make more, idk. depends. You know I had like 3 cups of tea and a cup of hot chocolate while I was writing this chapter, and I didnt do my homework. So I did this instead. Oh and by the way, if any of you are caught up on the latest Naruto, then like please. Im dying i like heard my heart drop to the ground and shatter when I was finished. i just cant anymore... and on top of that Sensei Kishimoto is taking a break from Naruto, like no. Well I mean I understand why, and I tots respect him, still hurts to just leave my babies like that... ya know. **

**Disclaimer: YOU THINK IF I OWNED NARUTO, CHAPTER 662 WOULD HAVE ENDED LIKE IT DID! HELL WE WOULDNT BE IN A WAR IF I DID!**

"I need you to do me a favor." I couldn't think, this was unbelievable. Why is he even talking to me?

"Will you-" All of a sudden loud banging was heard from the other side of the door; the Uchiha was now focused on listening to the voice behind the door. Yet he was still standing before me looking as sexy as ever.

"Sasuke! Itachi is in the front office asking for you!

"Shit. Did he say what it was about?"

"No. When does he ever?"

"True. Okay. Thanks Suigetsu, I'll be right there."

"Sure thing man." The voice trailed off as did the sound of footsteps.

The raven focused his attention back to me, again I was paralyzed by the look in his eyes.

"I have to go. I'll be back though, you're the only one who can do the favor. Bye Naruto." Once he left I fell out of his trance. What favor could he possibly want me to do? Doesn't he know who I am? I still couldn't believe it. Although I have to shrug it off, there is still a rest of the day.

I looked back to myself in the mirror. What am I supposed to do with all this blood, one of the advantages to having older siblings is that they can bring things to me during school. I'll just stick it out until lunch, I should be fine. But I should know by now not to lie to myself. Once all the blood was off my face I headed to first period so I can make it before the bell rings.

* * *

I took a seat next to a girl who is always shy when I'm around.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh H-Hi Naruto-kun." Aw she is blushing that's so cute. "Naruto a-are you o-okay? You look h-hurt?"

"Oh this. Pfft nah, I was wrestling alligators"

"T-That's what you s-said last week."

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do."

"Oh. U-um y-yes, r-right ." I think she got redder. Is redder even a word? I think so, no, no it's not. Lost in my thought I was unaware of what was going on around me.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Huh. Oh . Yes Kakashi sensei."

"Your homework?"

"I uh, don't have it."

"What happen to it this time?"

"Uh, my frog ate it?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An Answer?"

"Okay then give it to me by the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

I really should pay attention more.

* * *

"Here little bro."

"Thanks Naruko"

"Yeah sure thing, I still don't know why you let them do those things to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Really Naruto? Really."

"I just wanted.."

"Yeah I know, you wanted to see him. Blah blah blah. He isn't good for you, I mean look at what his friends do to you."

"Hey, what makes you say they are his friends."

"They are always with him."

"I'm always with you that doesn't make us friends."

"The only reason that you are always with me is because we are siblings, you really don't have a choice. Hey bro?"

"Ya, What?"

"You're my bitch."

"Fuck you!"

"Anyway, I still don't understand why you put up with their shit I mean. I personally know you can take them all on by yourself, but why?"

"I've already told you, because if I do fight them where is that gonna get me? I'm not gonna get closer to Sasuke."

"I'll tell you where you'd be. Not covered in blood, and puking up breakfast."

"How'd you-"

"Dude you reek of ramen."

"How would you know, maybe that's my natural scent."

" Ha! Natural scent my ass. We all know it's mine!"

"No way! I've eaten way more ramen in my life than you have in yours!"

"Lies!"

"It's the truth. Believe it!"

"Whatever see you at home little bro, you should bring home friends sometimes. Bye."

_If only I had some. _

My sister hopped into her and as she drove away she flicked me off. That is one of the things I love about my sister she can just be her, and everyone adores her. Someday I'll be like that, but for right now have to finish high school, then I'll be able to do whatever I want. First things first I have to change into different clothes.

* * *

"Alright class have a good day." Yes! Last period of the day, if go fast I can see Sasuke leave. I rushed over to the parking lot, but his car wasn't there.

"Uzumaki." I know that voice, but it can't be, I haven't seen him in years. I turned around to see someone I wasn't expecting to see in a million years.

"Gaara? Wait Gaara! What? I don't understand what are you doing here? I missed you!" I ran to give the red head a bear hug.

"I'm here."

"I can see that, but why? Didn't your dad get located in another country and that's why you left? So then why are you here?

"Let me explain."

"Well go on."

"We got relocate back here. So I asked to go to the same school as you."

"I don't think you know how much I missed you."

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Who did that to you." I knew it, of course he could see it, he could always tell I was covering something up.

"Did what?"

"Your face."

"It's sexy right? My parents gave it to me."

"Naruto, I mean it."

"I fell."

"I'll find out eventually, I always do." _Shit _

"In the meantime why don't we head back to my place and eat some ramen, I'm kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry." I put my arm around him and headed toward the direction of my house.

"Ramen isn't good for you."

"What do you mean not good for me? Its delicious."

"It's just salt."

"So is sand."

"I think you got it wrong."

"Ramen still taste better."

"I wasn't asking you to eat sand."

"Sure you weren't"

**So there is chapter 2? I think.. yes? Yes. I know it probably wasnt what you guys were expecting but.. eh.. the question is, what do you guys thing Sasuke wants Naruto to do for him? **

**Plot twist : We are all supreme. AHS was the shit yesterday. **


End file.
